


Plans

by wannabewriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reyes is not Mexican, Rough Sex, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabewriter/pseuds/wannabewriter
Summary: Forgetting who you slept with and then waking up in their bed is one thing, but what you did takes drinking to forget to a whole new level.(I am terrible at summaries holy shit)





	

**Author's Note:**

> You wanted more, you got more, not as rough as the last one though but hopefully you'll enjoy.

You woke up as the cold sunlight filtered in through the partially closed Venetian blinds, blinding your sleep encrusted eyes as you blinked to take in your unfamiliar surroundings. Leaning on one arm you use your other hand to try to rub the sleepiness out of your eyes. You become aware of a large muscular arm draped across your waist just before you're pulled back down against him. The vague smell of cigarettes mingled with old cologne and the faint lingering of sex from the previous night.

 

You furrow your eyebrows in confusion as you look behind you, and resume breathing as it turns out not to be who you had been dreading. Instead, sleeping soundly behind you was a peaceful Gabriel Reyes, soft breaths escaping between parted lips as he dreamt on, unaware of your awakening.

 

You slip out between the sheets, the cool morning air caressing your naked body as you padded your way to the toilet. You take the opportunity to wash your face after washing you hands, the left over make-up having smudged overnight. Looking up you yelp in surprise as your eyes reach an equally naked Gabriel standing behind you, leaning against the door smirking, half erect.

 

“Well well little rabbit, nice to see you up and about this morning.” He rumbled, walking behind you before biting your neck. Like a rabbit you had stiffened at the sight of him, but relaxed and whimpered at the assault on your neck. With one hand he grabs you around the waist and half drags, half carries you out of the small bathroom, before dumping you on the bed.

 

“You'll do nicely.” He grunted, grabbing you by the hips, and thrusting his now fully erect dick into your unsuspecting depths. You cry out in surprise and protest at his sudden intrusion to have his hand grasp you by the throat and start choking you as he thrusts hard into you. Just as you start to enjoy it, he finishes off in you, his juices running down your leg. You steady yourself on his bed as your legs threaten to give way, feeling unsatisfied and used.  
  
“Get your clothes and get out.” He commanded from behind you, shutting the bathroom door behind him, the click of the lock following shortly afterwards. Blinking the tears from your eyes, you quickly put your clothes on, and make your way back to your own quarters to have a shower and wash him off of you.

 

A few hours later you finish off your paperwork and reluctantly go to hand them in. Under normal circumstances you'd have been fine going to Commander Reyes office, but after this morning, and the lack of memory from last night, you feel queasy. You take a deep breath in and knock on the door to his office and enter after approval has been given.

 

He looks up at you, a smirk plastered across his face as you deliver your reports to him, deliberately not making eye contact with him, but you can tell that his smirk has gotten wider as his voice takes a musical lilt to it. You hand over the reports and accidentally make eye contact and feel the heat rise in your cheeks as you stumble over your words.

 

You turn to leave and just as you get to the door you're pushed into it, one arm pinned to the small of your back. “Now little rabbit, what would you like, to go back to work, or finish off what I started this morning?” He growls in your ear before nipping the top of it. His voice sends shivers down your spine and mewl as a heat rushes through your groin.

 

He spins you around as slams your upper body on the desk without waiting for more of a response, knocking the wind from you. You feel you pants fall to your ankles and before you can do anything else you feel his cock at the entrance to your depths. You try to look behind you to ask him to slow down a little, but he grabs you by your hair and pulls back on it, extracting a yelp from you.  
  
“Be good now rabbit.” He cautions you, his gravelly voice filled with unspoken threats. You whimper as a reply and force yourself to relax and are rewarded with the head of his shaft travelling along your quickly wettening slit, stopping just short of your awaiting clit. You try to angle your hips so they brush together, but with his iron-like grasp on your arm, you're unable to do so.

 

“Patience.” He growls, forcing your head onto the table before breaking contact with you. You retain the position he left you in as a sign of submission, hoping your obedience will be rewarded. You bite your lip in anticipation as you hear him around the desk, his hard, thick cock entering your view. “I guess I should warn you that if you aren't quiet, someone might walk in as I'm not locking the door. So you better be quiet.” He snarls grabbing you by the hair again.

 

He places his dick against your mouth and your tongue darts out and clears off your own juices before you take the head into your mouth. He starts thrusting in and out of your mouth, his hands gripping your hair as you only are just able to take his whole length without triggering your gag reflex. He grunts as his hips snap forward forcefully and stays there, blocking off your ability to breathe.

 

Your eyes start to water and your fingers scrape at the desk desperately as he continues to choke you. You start seeing white splotches and after what feels like an eternity you finally feel him slowly drag his dick back our of your throat. As soon as you can you start gasping for breath and feel a small trickle of your lust starts its journey down your thigh.  
  
He chuckles and returns to the other side of the desk. You hear a faint metallic clinking but decline to look back, knowing he enjoys seeing you so submissive. When the first strike of his belt meets your skin you forget yourself and cry out, tears welling in your eyes as quick as the stinging red welt across your exposed ass. “Rabbits are meant to stay quiet.” He growls, as you quickly stifle a sob by biting your arm.

 

Four more strikes of the belt, four more painful welts and a newly bruised ass later, he finally enters you. He grabs your hips, fingers digging in, your wet lips providing no barrier to your dripping centre. A breathy moan exuded through your lips, as you remember just in time to try and be as quiet as you can. He gives a few experimental thrusts searching for the right spot until he finds it, and when he does you almost wish he didn't.  
  
He starts pounding into you like a man possessed, fingers raking into you, breaking the skin as one hand travels down from your shoulder. A high pitched whine emanates from you as you're torn between voicing your pleasure and staying quiet. He chuckles, deep and gravelly, as his hand strikes your abused ass sharply, leaving a print. “Well well, the rabbit seems to be having fun.”  
  
You groan into your arm as you bite down again, muffling the sound. Both hands grab you hips fiercely again as he grunts with every thrust into you. Biting your lip, you experiment with tightening up on him, unsure if anything will happen considering how stretched and filled you are with him. The sound that leaves him is bestial, and after a particularly forceful thrust he pulls out of you, hard, thick cock dripping with your juices.

 

You make a small, quiet protest at the sudden emptiness inside of you but thankfully it doesn't last long. He flips you over, your sore buttocks now pressing against the edge of the table. The pain however doesn't register as more than a lustful warmth as he thrusts into you again. His mouth and more importantly his teeth find the crook of your neck and get to work, bruising and ravishing your neck.  
  
Slowly his mouth makes his way down your chest to your breast. His tongue travels from the last bite to swirling around your nipple but never actually making contact. You arch your back in frustration as he continues to mercilessly pound into you, the sound filling the air and mixing with the panting breath of you both. Finally taking your pert nipple into his mouth he sucks hard on it, a growl escaping from him as he does so.

 

You grab onto his shoulders for support as you dimly realise at some stage his shirt has come off. Your fingers dig into the muscled flesh of his back and arms as your mind starts to go blank, the lust and pleasure overwhelming as you whine loudly, forgetting your need you be quiet. His mouth leaves your now throbbing nipple and starts biting on the other side of the neck, making short work of the flawless skin there too.  
  
As his bites become harder his thrusts become more erratic. You feel your end drawing nearer and nearer, and as he pulls on your hair again you unravel, a loud and long moan escaping you as you clamp hard around the impressive member continuing its relentless onslaught into you. He groans resting his head on your chest, and with a final thrust finishes off within your still quivering cunt. You let out a small whine, your chest heaving as you finally start to regain your senses.  
  
He lifts you off the desk, his dick still still within you, and leans against a wall and slides down until he's sitting. You rest your head on his muscular chest and break down, tears streaming from your eyes, pathetic sobs shaking your body. You feel him tense under you as one hand comes up to stroke your hair, the other holding you softly to him.  
  
“Rabbit, I know you said to push you, but I went too far didn’t I?” he says softly, his voice reverberating through his chest. You shake your head and take a deep breath, hoping to clear the shakes from your voice. “No, I don't know. I liked it but I don't really understand what happened.” You admit, your voice sounding shockingly weak. 

 

Both his arms wrapped around you, enveloping you in a tight hug. “Rabbit, you don't remember last night do you? Fuck. I should have checked before to make sure it was still ok. You were pretty drunk after all.” His voice was full of regret, and barely above a whisper as the realisation hit him. “What exactly did I agree too?” You ask, looking up to see his face filled with concern.  
  
“Well apparently you had some...” He pauses for a second, looking for the correct words to continue. “Kinks to fulfil. No arguments on my part but I'm a fucking asshole and should have confirmed with you this morning.” He grunted in disgust at himself. “Well knowing that I feel a tad better. Drunk me certainly knows how to arrange a good day for herself. Though next time, maybe not being so drunk I forget would be a good idea.”  
  
After a while you calm down enough and he helps you get dressed. In return you help sort out his desk, as some things had ended on the floor and there was the issue of your combined lust to be cleaned up too. After a strong coffee you made your exit, a promise to consider a second rendezvous in the light chatter that happened over your drink.  
  
You get to the door and unlock it, and go to leave before Gabriels words echoed through your mind. _“... someone might walk in as I'm not locking the door...”_ You turn around to confront him and are met with a smirk plastered across his face. “That was part of the agreement, Rabbit.”


End file.
